Still Waiting (PewdieCry)
by Milk-n-Pork
Summary: Cry is in a comatose and Pewds must bring him back or he'll lose him forever.


**Pewdie's POV**

He wouldn't wake up. No matter how much I nudge him or slap him awake, he kept still, chest rising and falling rhythmically with the soft beeping of the machine, eyes closed with a peaceful expression while I struggled desperately to slip from the nurses' grasp, reaching for him.

They told me to wait outside, to bury my mind with the endless worries that consumed me slowly and painfully as I could do nothing but watch. What else was I supposed to do when the love of my life slept in that room like a corpse that wouldn't wake up anytime soon? I don't even know if he _will_wake up. What am I supposed to do if he never comes back?

No, I shouldn't lose hope. Cry would never leave me like that. He trusts me with all his heart so now it's my turn to trust him. We promised. And I know he hates to see me so miserable like this, head on my trembling hands as I sat in the waiting room while nurses and doctors hurried about in his room, trying to save the little life left that he clung onto.

Finally, they let me inside after seeing I had calmed down, even though they looked reluctant to leave me with him again, afraid that I might get violent once more. Ignoring the consoling stares, I took a deep breath and stepped into the room, seeing that painfully peaceful expression once more.

As I sat by the bedside chair, the soft beeping of the machine still ringing in my ears, I held his hand; silently wishing it could make a change and at the same time finding comfort in this warmth that hadn't vanished along with his consciousness.

I'm still waiting.

**Cry's POV**

The air was humid and heavy when I woke up. A light fog softly shrouded the scenery of houses as I shoved the red curtains of the front windows of my house away. I squinted through my glasses, searching through the fog for him.

I'm still waiting, Pewds.

As the sky grew darker, so did my worry. It looked like it would rain soon and if my memory serves me right; he didn't bring an umbrella when he left to buy some groceries. He's going to get sick if he gets caught in the rain.

Sighing, I stepped away from the window and closed the curtains. _He'll come back soon._I told myself, walking over to the fridge when I noticed a scrap of paper held there by a magnet. I don't remember ever putting something like that there. As I went to take a closer look, I noticed a slight irregular buzzing in my ears that I hadn't realized was there until now. And as I got closer to the fridge, the sound got louder.

"Cry? You home?"

I flinched when I heard the familiar Swedish accent call out to me from the front door.

"Yeah… yeah. Wait a moment." I replied, snapping my mind back to reality and opening the door for him while he hauled the grocery bags inside.

I pondered to myself. I feel like I've heard that sound before. It's still there right now but only faintly. As I concentrated on the static, my eyes widened as I realized what I was hearing.

"Wake up! Please, Cry… Come back to me!" The same accent I've known for so long… But he was right beside me!

'What's wrong, bro? You look pale." Pewdie asked, touching my cheek lightly and looking at me worriedly. I snapped back to reality, and suddenly the voice faded away.

"N-Nothing… I was just worried, since you weren't coming back and it looked like it would rain, so…" I replied honestly.

"Ohh…" He smirked. "Did you miss me? You were worried about me, weren't you…" He kissed my cheek lightly and stepped inside.

For a moment, the uneasiness settled down. Until I remembered the note.

"Hey Pewds? Did you place a note on the fridge? I haven't read it yet, but did you put it there?" I asked, sitting beside him on the sofa.

"What note?" he looked confused. "I don't remember placing anything like that there."

"I saw one right there-" I got up, but as I glanced at the fridge, the piece of paper was nowhere to be found. And that was the last hint I got, until night time came.

The rain poured violently, whooshing and splashing as thunders roared and Pewdie rushed to my side, comforting me and hushing me, rubbing my back lovingly while I cried and sobbed on his chest, seeking comfort in his arms that protected me from the fear. He was there for me, knowing how much I was scared of the thunder.

But he didn't know that it wasn't all that I heard. I heard his own voice sobbing and crying with me, telling me to wake up, wake the fuck up and I didn't know what to do, what to feel, to push the voice away or to do what he told me to… What the hell does he mean by wake up? I'm already awake!

As I covered my ears with trembling hands, Pewdie placed his palms on the back of mine, his large hands slipping right between my own and fitting perfectly, thinking I was pushing the sound of thunder away when it was the miserable pleads of his own voice. As my mind slipped into a dream, one thought surfaced among the mess of my tears.

I hated seeing him so miserable.

**Pewdie's POV**

He wouldn't wake up. No matter how much I nudge him or slap him awake, he wouldn't wake up. But I could feel it. I could see him stir awake, his brows furrow in the slightest, as if he was in pain and wanting to wake up; his movements were barely noticeable but they were there and I couldn't just ignore it, so I tried to help him, to bring him back to me. When I heard him groan, I hurriedly pressed the call button, alerting the nurses.

**Cry's POV**

"Wake up."

That was what was written in the scrap of paper which was now crumpled in my clenched fist. I found myself standing outside, noticing the rain that never stopped since last night and not seeming to care that my clothes got soaked.

How did this happen?

I looked up, gaze shifting from my feet to the man in front of me. He looked restless, dark bags forming under his eyes and stubble starting to grow around his chin. His eyes were dull, drooping with drowsiness and restlessness and twinkling with tears that started to form. His expression was sad, hope seeming to drain from his face at every second that passed. He was broken.

Pewds was broken.

"Cry, please… Come back to me…" He reached out, voice subtly cracking and sounding desperate. This was the worst I've ever seen of him, and it hurt me to see him this way.

I was about to reach for his hand, to try and comfort him, until I felt large familiar fingers rest on my shoulder. "Where are you going, Cry?" Another Pewds smiled at me sweetly. This was the one I was with. But then… who was the one in front of me? Why are there two of him? Which one was real?

Questions spiralled my head and I didn't know what to do. Then my thoughts were interrupted. "Cry? Cry, please…" The one in front of me begged, shaking me by the shoulders and only then did I realize he was much closer. I could see the glint of pain much clearer in those sad blue eyes up close.

"Cry, please don't leave me… I need you." The one behind me pleaded, his gaze full of just as much sincerity. "Come back to me…"

Which was the real one? My mind panicked and my gaze shifted from one after the other. The rain continued to wash over us three, as if trying to overpower our voices.

"You promised…" the one in front of me started. "You said we'd never leave the other behind. Why are you breaking our promise? Why are you breaking my heart?"

My eyes widened. "What do you mean?" Why is he talking as if I were dead? I'm not… right?

"Don't listen to him!" The other Pewds snapped.

But still he continued, as if he didn't hear us, "I'm sorry… I really didn't mean to, I swear! I know we were arguing when I crashed, but I didn't want any of this to happen!" He fell to his knees, sobbing uncontrollably.

_Crashed?_ Suddenly, the memories hit me like a bullet. That's right… We were on our way back home from a party, and we fought about something… I don't remember what exactly, but he was driving and it caused him to lose focus and the car crashed.

How could I forget?

I reached over to him, to Pewds. Now I knew which was the real one. The real Pewds was broken, and he needed me back so I could fix him. He became depressed when I wouldn't wake up, but he never lost hope and sent me hints: the note, the buzzing, the voices at night…

But then… What about the other Pewds?

"Don't worry about it, Cry." He uttered suddenly, as if he read my thoughts. "I'm not real anyway. I'm just an image, a representation of how you know Pewds. After all, this is all happening in your head."

"Pewds…" I called, even though I knew he wasn't the real one. I hugged him tightly, and he hugged me back. "You were real to me."

"Go on. He's waiting." He said, smiling at me and glancing at Pewds.

"Thank you. " I bid him goodbye and took my beloved blonde's hand in mine, smiling as my fingers slipped perfectly between his own. I closed my eyes, and finally went back to reality, back to my Pewds.

As I opened my eyes, the first thing I did was smile, and say,

"Pewds, I love you."


End file.
